


Tiger Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger lilies are pretty…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If your cat is seen consuming any part of a lily, bring your cat (and the plant) immediately to a veterinarian for medical care.   
> Fic originally posted on October 20th 2014. Picture can be found http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/8932.html

El had a venue and the bride had insisted on Star gazers, they were gorgeous lilies and El had received a big vase with them as a thank you for keeping her cool during all the drama of the wedding preparations. El had placed them on the floor as they were rather long stemmed.

 

Neal had transformed again and he was happily skittering through the house, playing with his toys and Satchmo. When suddenly he got a look at the lilies, they were so attractive and he wanted to see them up close, so he jumped.

The vase tipped over, luckily not breaking but Neal got some flowers on him. He was so spooked by the clattering of the vase on the floor; that he skittered away under the couch. El immediately came running over to see what he ruckus was about and sighed.

´Neal, leave the flowers alone.´ She picked them up, shorted them and placed them on the dining room table.

 

She cooed Neal from under the couch, but he wouldn´t come out, so she bent down to see what he was doing. He was cleaning his paws and back, so she guessed he was OK. She got up and went back to what she was doing.

 

Peter came home an hour later and called Neal, who didn´t come. Neal as a kitten was always in for a game, so normally he would come bouncing to Peter to fake attack his shoes or a toy Peter was holding.

´El, have you seen Neal?´

´Yeah, the last time I saw him, he was under the couch, after tipping over the vase.´ she called back.

 

Peter bent down to look under the couch and saw Neal hiding at the back of the couch in a small ball.

Peter tried to get him from under the couch, but he responded a bit lethargic.

´El, I need your help.´ Peter called out. I will pick up the couch, you get him from under there, something´s wrong.´

When El picked Neal off the floor, he was drooling and his breath smelled foul. El started stroking Neal and he quietly purred.

´I guess he is not feeling well. He played all afternoon and now all of a sudden, he is like this. Maybe he needs something to eat. Can cats get low blood sugar? He was very active this afternoon.´

El put him in front of his bowl with water and kibble and Neal started guzzling the water.

He must have been thirsty. But when he started peeing where he stood instead of using the litter box Peter got concerned, this was not healthy, happy Neal.

He didn´t even step out of his own pee, he just stood there and drank until the bowl was empty.

 

Peter took his phone and called the vet.

´El, the vet asks if he did something strange today?´ Peter called out.

´No, he was playing until the vase with lilies fell and then he ran under the couch, I guess he got startled.´

´El, the vest asks if Neal ate one of the petals of the lilies.´

´I haven´t seen him eat any, but I am not sure, wait let me check. No… there are non missing.´

´But a lot of the pollen got on the floor when the flowers fell on him. He was cleaning himself when I checked on him.´

 

Peter disconnected the phone and told El they needed to take Neal to the vet, as she suspected that Neal had gotten pollen on him and ingested them when he was cleaning himself.

 

´El, she told me he could go into renal failure, get your purse and the carrier.´

Peter placed Neal in the carrier and they immediately left for the vet. During the ride to the vet, Neal started vomiting.

 

When they arrived, they were immediately ushered into a treatment room where a nurse started intravenous fluid therapy and anti-vomiting medication. While the nurse did her work, the vet had prepared a couple of syringes with charcoal and they were pushed into his stomach to decontaminate Neal´s stomach.

 

When they were done, Neal was a shivering bundle of sick kitten. The vet said that he needed to stay with them, but Peter knew that Neal would transform back into himself, somewhere tonight, so he insisted that they would take Neal back home and give him the best care they could.

 

Later that night, Peter and El took Neal into their bed as they knew he would be transforming back to his old self, and they didn´t want him to wake alone and sick.

As expected, Neal transformed into his human self during the night, waking both El and Peter in the process, but not waking himself.

He woke the next morning with a blinding headache, drowsy and a skin rash, but luckily Peter and El had prevented worse.


End file.
